uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-17: Ninjas, Cap and Ollie's Social Skills
Summary: The Justice League discuss a possible conflict with Daredevil, and a possible new member Location: Justice League HQ Participants: Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Iron Man Rating: PG Directly after his rather tense discussion with Daredevil, Batman swings his way from Hell's Kitchen over towards the Stark Mansion, making the appropriate key entries to gain access and slowly sulking his way through until he's found himself at home in the main control hub of the beating heart that is the Justice League. "Went to talk to 'Devil about his ninja army; seems intent on not backing down, gave the usual ultimatum," he reports, speaking before he's fully entered the room. Everyone has to do monitor duty, one fact of life in the JLA. And instead of being out and about, Iron Man is taking his turn and sitting in the command hub. He's armored up, but the helmet is off, revealing the face of Tony Stark as the man inside the metal suit. He nods at Batman's report and shrugs. "Not surprising, I guess. If he goes over the line, we can handle him, I'm sure." "Color /me/ unsurprised," the Black Canary remarks as she passes through the room. Her hands are still wrapped in tape, her brow is damp with sweat, and she's got a towel casually slung over one shoulder. After an hour or so spent in the training room, she's calling it quits -- or at least, calling for a break. GA's been down here for a while, really jus to make his presence known and possibly to get away from annoying proteges and work. He makes his way down one of the halls as he overhears the group speaking and arches a brow curiously over his domino mask. "Ninja army? That sounds like one helluva good time." Batman offers his nods towards all in the room. "Stark, Canary," he says as he makes his way towards one of the shadowier walls of the area. He glances towards Stark and Canary's additions, pursing his lips slightly. "He seems convinced he can control the situation...I'm less sure, he seems tired, emotionally and physically. Definitely worth keeping an eye on." Batman turns his attention towards Green Arrow. "Daredevil has positioned himself as the head of a clan of ninjas known as the Hand," he offers as way of explanation. "He plans to use them to keep Hell's Kitchen in line." He pauses. "I don't care for ninjas," he adds. "Some might say the only difference between him and you, Batman, is that his has a bigger staff," Tony remarks with a wry smile. "No offense. But yeah...a whole ninja army...we need to have something to counter that just in case. In the meantime," He points at a thick folder sitting on a nearby table with the SHIELD logo prominently displayed. "I got a bit of a heads up from SHIELD. Seems that Captain America has been found alive and brought back. The actual Captain America from World War 2. Seems he'd been trapped in ice in suspended animation for all these years. I thought we might want to approach him about joining the League." "Wow, Tony. You actually went there." Dinah makes a face at the metal-suited billionaire. She flashes Arrow a grin at his mention of ninjas being a good time. "Is it wrong I'm kind of hoping they come spilling out of Hell's Kitchen so we can do some ninja battling?” Striding over to Tony, she reaches out to flip the folder open and take a peek at its contents. "Trapped in ice /and/ suspended animation? Overkill, a little?" A curious glance is offered towards Batman as he explains about the Hand. "Right... Because the logical thing to think of when it comes to safety is to recruit a clan full of ninjas," comes out in a sarcastic manner. Afterwards, he shakes his head and notes, "Can see myself not liking this Daredevil already." Although he does smirk in amusement at Tony's words in comparing Batman. When the next subject is mentioned, he watches Dinah move towards the folder with the information. "So, take the hero, who hasn't been around since the forties, and stick him here, to help out? I'm all for recruitment and whatnot, but I don't think I can handle Mr. Patriot if he's going to start spewing some all-American rhetoric at us every five minutes..." Meet Oliver Queen, the social activist. Batman doesn't respond to Tony's less than complimentary words. He realizes what his reputation is; for the most part, he's directly responsible for it. Still, the mention of Captain America does peak his interest, as his brow furrows thoughtfully. "Captain America..." he says, a bit wistfully. As with most super-types, Cap was a major influence in getting him to do what he does now. "Any information on how or where we can reach him?" Tony shrugs at Canary's retort. "I said 'some people'. Not me. And I remember Daredevil before he got tangled up in the Hand. I think he's in over his head, but he does have a moral code just as strong as any of ours. Or, at least he used to. Gazing into the abyss and all that. So, let's just say I'm cautiously optimistic about Dardevil; I just realize that he's got the odds of turning a group like the Hand around stacked against him." He turns the console chair around so that he's facing everyone and smiles a bit at the tone in Batman's voice; seems that even the legendary Dark Knight can get a bit sentimental. "Right now, SHIELD's his main contact. They're easing him into life in the 21st Century. If we want to approach him about joining the League, I'm sure I can arrange it through Fury. I'm just tossing the idea out to the general membership on if we want to do that or not." Dinah bites the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning as Ollie goes off. The mental picture of Ollie versus Mr. All-American having to work together? It takes all of her self-restraint to keep from snickering at the very idea of that particular battle. Clearing her throat, she offers a one-shoulder shrug. "If he's interested, and can keep from rubbing certain people the wrong way, I'm fine with it. He can't be much worse than the Great Big Boyscout." By now, Ollie goes quiet. His arms cross over his chest and he takes to leaning against the wall behind him. Of course, his personal beliefs and feelings are telling him one thing, but his loyalty to the group is telling him another. With the shrug of one shoulder, he simply notes, "If you guys think he'll be a good fit here, then set up that meeting." Its not exactly a vote in favor, but nor is it one against. Ollie's words are more of a 'Do what you think is best, because I'll bitch about it anyway later'. "We should at least talk to him," Batman argues to Ollie, finally moving over to glance through the files. "If nothing else, his surviving all this time is remarkable." He squints and studies everything he can quickly, detective sense tingling. "Okay, I'll talk to the others about it. Although I can probably already guess Superman's response." Tony smiles at the thought of Superman learning about Captain America's survival. If ever there was going to be a 'fanboy' moment in the JLA.... "So, anyone else got anything to talk about or report?" Batman is shot a look, Ollie tries to bite his tongue to stay silent, but that doesn't exactly work. "You go talk to him." How very mature. The man then shakes his head and notes with a sigh, "You know how I get. If you're looking to accomplish any sort of real conversation that won't turn into a clap-trap of conspiracy theories and government dictation, especially with an ex-government super soldier that's been on ice, then leave me out of it.At the mention of any other additional news coming up, he shakes his head. "Nothing on this end," comes out in a matter-of-factly fashion. Batman looks over the report a few more moments before closing the file and glaring towards Ollie. "You don't have to be there," he says, his voice carrying a tone of 'and you might not be invited, so neener' as well. "And I have no other news report, and I've been gone too long from Gotham as is." Which, really, seems to be about six hours. But a man has his priorities, as he starts to stalk towards the exit. Tony sighs. This is one of the reasons why he was interested in getting Cap on the team. Superman is inspiring, but if the stories he heard about Cap's leadership were true....if anyone can inspire all the members of the League to play nice with each other, Cap can. "Okay, thanks for stopping in, Batman. We'll keep you informed on the Captain America situation." "Later, Batman." Dinah watches the Dark Knight take his leave, her blue eyes narrowed slightly. It's her thinkin'-look, one Ollie might recognize. Turning to Tony, she gives a shake of her head. "No reports. Just some skull-cracking in Gotham, but that's not really a 'here' sort of report." As Batman starts to stalk away, Ollie scoffs towards his back, "Someone needs to put /him/ on ice for a few years." He then glances between the two and notes the look on Dinah's face. Again, a curious glance comes from him as he asks, "Do I even want to know what you're thinking about, Canary?" "First Captain America, now Batman?" Tony asks as he smirks in amusement at Ollie. "Tell me, is there anyone in this club that you don't have a problem with?" On cue, Dinah raises her hand. "Me." A beat. "Well, most of the time." She flashes Ollie a brilliant smile, and then gives another shrug. "And no, you probably /don't/ want to know what I was thinking." Pulling the towel off of her shoulder, she twists it, and then snaps at Ollie as she makes her way towards the kitchen-area exit. "You haven't given me any reason to have an issue with you - yet," Ollie offers towards Tony. And then he nods towards Dinah. "Usually you're the one that's mad at me," he smirks. As she snaps the towel in his direction, he playfully tries to jump out of the way. Once she's gone, he then points a finger down the hall behind him and notes, "I'm gonna get some training in. If you need me for anything, let me know." Ollie then turns to walk away, but as he does, he calls out jokingly, "I think we need stronger Bat-repellent." Tony chuckles and shakes his head, going back to monitor duty while watching Rachel Maddow on MSNBC. Such a shame he's not her type.... Category:Logs